Christian IV
Christian IV is a monarch in XNDUIW Zen's fanon who is the leader of Kingsland in the Kirby franchise, he is a human, but he runs his own monarchy, and opts to be brave, rose through the ranks, and became on top. He was the only heir to Christian III, and Joanna the Great, meanwhile, he made such a constructive progress on his empire, which is helpful, because he won't gain anymore land after his castle, most importantly, he is a pretty brave man, and when he became the king, he excelled in monarcial status. He is starring in Miitopia, in the fanon, and he is an excellent king. Christian himself quoted himself stating his monarchy was amazing, there was no corruption, no violations of laws, and even no wars, and he opts to defend any existing empire he wanted, to the point, that the neighboring empires are allies. Seemingly humble, he was born successful. History Monarchial Status (1934) Born during a rebellion, his father strongly opposed the movement for corruption, where he manages to defend anyone, he grew up successfully and wealthy, racking up hundreds of wealth during his time, and when he grew up, he ultimately dreamed of becoming the king, just like his father did several years ago, He was born in 1932 under the care of his father, who helped him defend the king along with the fact of being super important to him, he quickly improved as a squire, and eventually became king, in 1958, he was old enough to become king himself, deciding to be a special guest in a certain party, where he wouldn't reveal what party it was, but he revealed it after it was over, saying that it was run by his friend, and he does have fairly a few relationships with some other leaders in certain Nintendo fanon franchises, and since then, he had also befriended certain people in the future, he rebelled all the evil groups around him, and managed to emerge victorious against the evil groups, eventually allying with Nikolai Abulinov (ProxyCyanide) along with some helpful advice. House and Present Day He was part of House Harkonian, when his father was a member of it, his father sadly died from dysentery, after Christian III, his father suffered a stroke after drinking poisoned water, however, he managed to live on, and became a good activist in Miitopia, and he managed to meet Adelaide, a painter from the Kirby franchise, and most likely, his reputation seems to be very great, improving education inside his community. He married his wife Maria in 1977, and in turn, John Merrickson became a descendant of them, however, he became a cameraman, and joined the XNDUIW team in 2016. Personality He is usually a very calm and collected man, often focusing towards faith and peace, rather than attacking, like most kings, he was also a bit shy, being extremely mute when he was walking on the streets of his city. Relationships ProxyCyanide He does get along with ProxyCyanide very well, becoming his ally. Maria Harkonian Maria Harkonian, born Maria V Scheelmanstein, a Dutch royal who was responsible for helping him, he ultimately married her as a result of it. She is a respectful and generous lady, who helps other people prosper and she is responsible for assisting other people in need of advice, he actually liked her. Maria Harkonian is from Dutch ancestry. Trivia *This was inspired by the King of Greenhorne in Miitopia *XNDUIW Cameraman, John Merrickson (oOoSn1peroOo) is a direct descendant of him Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Characters